


At the end of life

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: At the end of my life, we will meet again, and then I will whisper an apology to you, and say how wrong I was.
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Kudos: 8





	At the end of life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В конце жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626038) by Ruiskukka. 



The weather was beautiful and calm. Even the sun came out in such a cold period of time and softly illuminated the horizons of the earth. The small snow petals dancing, circling above the ground, gradually sinking lower and lower. The snow glistened brightly in the early rays of the cold sun, and the dancing snowflakes glittered with rainbow colors. The forest is like a fairy tale: the trees are covered with bright soft snow, all the bushes are dressed for winter, and the earth sleeps under a blanket of cold linen, and the most magnificent thing is the frozen raindrops that glowed brightly in the sun and rested on the branches of trees that bowed their branches from a heavy load, and that will stay here until spring. And the deeper you go, the more magical it becomes.

Nothing disturbed the idyll of the fairy forest, which is so beautiful in the winter season. But there is an exception for everything, and this time there was one too. Only one thing interfered with everything, or rather one person. The dark brown tones contrasted strongly with the white and fluffy snow.

The man had been walking for hours. He would not have been able to tell how long it was on the way, because he did not care at all. Although in his condition, time is the most precious thing he has left. But even so, the man persisted in making his way deeper and did not keep track of the remaining time. Therefore, he was so eager to see again the "other side" that enchants him every time, and where he has already been, but regrets it.

The Union went quickly, but carefully, so as not to be thrown down by another snowdrift, because it took time. And since he had almost nothing left, he had to hurry, but also be extremely careful. However, this was difficult, not only because of the hostile snowdrifts, but also because of his condition: the infernal pain permeated his entire body and did not want to retreat, but only became more violent and bloodthirsty with each passing second. The body ached to pieces, making it shudder with every step, and this would have brought anyone to their knees, but the Soviet Union stubbornly went forward to its final goal, not wanting to be defeated by pain.

His thoughts were a complete mess, which the man wanted to suppress, but, of course, could not. Having given up this business, he decided to speed up a little, so as to still have time to reach the cherished goal, despite the terrible pain in my entire body, which continued to flow through his veins. And his old coat didn't protect him much from the bitter cold. Therefore, the cold easily crept under the outer clothing and enveloped the entire collapsing body of the country.

USSR just wanted to lean against a tree, slowly slide down its trunk and rest. Finally close your eyes and feel calm. Get rid of the throbbing pain in the temples and the stabbing pain in the body. Let out a sigh of relief. Finally relax the tense muscles. Enjoy the frosty air and the smell of the spruce forest. Feel that the suffering is over and he can rest. And immediately here same fall asleep, but, unfortunately, more not wake up.

And this the communist could not allow. If only he had more time, he would do so, but it is at the limit, which means that he will rest later. After he can reach his deathbed goal.

Meanwhile, the terrain was becoming more familiar.

The man stopped for a moment. He had already crossed the river that used to be the border of the two countries, but at the moment it was not. Old images start to pop up in my memory, but, brushing them aside, the country continued on its way. There was no time for reminiscing.

But he immediately broke down, and, unable to keep his balance, falls into large snowdrifts, which crunched with a plaintive cry. The man felt a pleasant chill creeping over his entire body, but tried not to be distracted by it, as much as he didn't want to stay that way any longer. However, despair immediately fell on him, penetrating to the most secret places of the soul. The Union tried hard to drive it away, but it only took root in it more strongly. Even so, the USSR rolled over on its back and tried to catch its breath.

The sounds around are becoming more and more muffled.

Somehow regaining his breath, the communist hurried to his feet. He could not give in to despair. Not here, not now, not when he was so close to his goal. No. He will not let himself be crushed by some useless feeling. He have been through more than this.

The first attempt to get up was not successful, and it also gave him doubt. The country began to doubt its own strength and that it could already go somewhere. However, he immediately laughed at himself, pulling it out by the roots. What the hell is a doubt on the threshold of death? There is only the goal and he - there should be no obstacles. But they were and increasingly pressed on the country, generating other negative emotions. But he held on.

Making another attempt, the man finally managed to lift his heavy body above the cold ground. Leaning on one knee, the Union looked ahead, as if hoping to see something ahead. But when he saw only the vast white expanse of the forest, he exhaled heavily and tried to get to his feet. There is no time to sit around — time does not like procrastination.

Somehow rising, the man tried to maintain its balance, so as not to be again in the white captivity. And then, slowly, he began to take steps forward, but he was very unsteady, which threatened to fall. However, this did not stop him, and he went on, intending to reach the border and hoping for something. But the hope was empty, since this man could not just appear here. That's impossible, because what's he supposed to do here, right?

But hope still did not leave the USSR. Perhaps she was the only one who gave him the strength to overcome all difficulties. But weakness and malaise made themselves felt. And after a couple of steps, the man felt like, literally, his leg cracked and he could not keep his balance, again falling into the arms of cold death.

Sounds had completely died down and he couldn't hear anything.

He could no longer feel his legs, but he tried to get up. But they were not crowned with success — this proved to be the decisive factor.

He gave up this stupid idea — because he couldn't even get up. Despair overcame him and now triumphs in the cooling and crumbling to small motes of dust body. The once great power is at its last gasp. "What a pity, isn't it?"

The Union only turned its head a little to the side, so that it could at least take one last breath of the fresh spruce smell. But then he was taken aback when he saw someone who had almost approached him. The man stopped a meter away from the dying man. The communist never found out who it was and could not imagine what he would do. And also the man did not know that he tried to talk to him, but his interlocutor, realizing that he simply did not hear him, stopped trying.

The stranger was in no hurry to leave the man. He casually tried to turn his over with his foot, which sent a wave of pain through his body that made his want to howl, but the man held on. And he was eventually turned over on his back.

The country saw Finn towering over him. The man only grinned faintly and tried to speak again, but the dying man could no longer hear any sounds. Finland just sighed. "How difficult it is with him." Then he began to make slow gestures so that USSR could follow and understand what he was saying.

_"What a pathetic sight?"_

The crumbling country knew little sign language. He had used it mostly as a child, when he and Fin needed something that could encrypt their communication.

_"You look like you've seen a dead man. Although, of us, you are the dead man."_

As a result, it became a sign language.

_"And what happened to you, great country?"_

However, he had never been a pro at it and had forgotten most of it.

_"Now you're nothing. Although, for you - this will be the best punishment. It's better to die in battle than this, don't you think?"_

But surprisingly, he understood what the northerner was saying.

_"Even at that time, I so wanted to shoot you, but now, looking at you now, I realized that life has found you a much more unenviable fate. Isn't that right, rakkaani?"_

Although there was nothing flattering or pleasant about it.

_"Any last words to say goodbye?"_

However, the country itself was almost unable to respond — the body was numb and did not obey. But with the last of his strength and the greatest pain in his chest, the communist tries to utter the last words.

"I'm sorry... and don't hold it against me... I'm so... sorry..." his voice was hoarse, but the Union couldn't even hear what he was saying. Everything starts to swim in his eyes. The pain passes, leaving only a void inside.

The Scandinavian's face changed and he sighed bitterly. He gesticulated a few more times, smiled gently, and then carefully raised his hand and made a light fist. Then he raised the first little finger, the next - the index finger, and the last - the thumb.

However, the Soviet Union did not understand the last words spoken by the younger country. And it was the last thing he saw before he fell apart forever and disappeared into oblivion.


End file.
